pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Controls (Exploration Notes)
Controls is a category in the Exploration Notes menu. They tell the basic controls of Pikmin 3, as well as what to do in some special events. Most of them feature images of characters who appear to be Olimar, Louie, The President, Alph, Brittany, and Charlie. There are 7 Data Files to find on the map. 23 other Exploration Notes are acquired by completing specific tasks for a total of 30 Exploration Notes. If there is no location stated for a Data File, it should already be obtained automatically, after meeting certain requirements, such as obtaining a certain item. Data Files Moving "Move with Left Analog/Joystick." '' *How to Obtain: Download the Data File app on the KopPad. Using the Whistle ''"Press B/ZR to blow the whistle and call Pikmin over. Hold B/ZR longer to increase the whistle's range." *How to Obtain: Download the Data File app on the KopPad. Throwing "Take aim and press A to throw." *How to Obtain: Download the Data File app on the KopPad. Plucking #1 "Press A to pluck nearby Pikmin sprouts. Press B/ZR to cancel." *How to Obtain: Download the Data File app on the KopPad. Plucking #2 "Press A to throw your teamates and automatically pluck sprouts." *Area: Tropical Wilds *Location: In a small alcove right near the base, guarded by 2 Pellet Posies. Looking Around "Press Z/ZL to move camera behind you." *How to Obtain: Download the Data File app on the KopPad. Locking On "Point at the object you want to examine and hold Z/ZL to lock on." *How to Obtain: Download the Data File app on the KopPad. Dismissing Squad "Dismiss your squad with "Shaking nunchuck"/B, and the Pikmin will sort themselves into different color groups." *How to Obtain: Download the Data File app on the KopPad. Charging "While locked on, attack with 'Shaking nunchuck'/B!" *Area: Distant Tundra *Location: On the other side of the tunnel behind the Drake. Selecting Pikmin Type "Select the Pikmin or person you want to throw using C/L." *How to Obtain: Discover the Rock Pikmin Switching Leaders "Press -/Y to switch leaders." *How to Obtain: Rescue Brittany and complete the tutorial of throwing captains. Throwing Leaders "Throw teammates to places that can't be reached on foot." *Area: Garden of Hope *Location: Right outside of where Brittany is trapped. Using Ultra-Spicy Spray "Press Up on the D-Pad to use an Ultra-Spicy Spray and invigorate the Pikmin in your squad." *How to Obtain: Discover the Ultra-Spicy Spray. Using Ultra-Spicy Nectar "Explorers automatically collect Ultra-Spicy Nectar when they find it." *How to Obtain: Discover the Ultra-Spicy Spray. Using the Dodge Whistle "Press Left or Right on the D-Pad to make your Pikmin roll in that direction." *How to Obtain: Return the Dodge Whistle to the Drake. Using the Radar #1 "Slide to scroll through your map and check your surroundings." *How to Obtain: Download the Data File app on the Koppad. Using the Radar #2 "Touch compass to toggle the radars orientation." *How to Obtain: Download the Data File app on the KopPad. Using the Radar #3 "Review the replay to fine-tune your strategy." *How to Obtain: Download the Data File app on the KopPad. Fruit Finder "Display the location of fruit, even in areas you haven't explored." *How to Obtain: Collect 10 types of Fruit. Go Here! "On the KopPad's radar, align "Pointer" with your destination and touch Go here to start moving!" *Area: Garden of Hope *Location: Past the Glass Wall right in the base. Using the Camera "Press B to snap a photo. Zoom with Left analog. Press Z to toggle flash." *How to Obtain: Download the Data File app on the KopPad. Scorch Guard "Protects you from fire." *How to Obtain: Return the Scorch Guard to the Drake. Anti-Electrifier "Prevents you from getting zapped." *How to Obtain: Return the Anti-Electrifier to the Drake. Metal Suit Z "Increases the durability of your space suit." *How to Obtain: Return the Metal Suit Z to the Drake. Dividing Labor #1 "Split into 2 squads to manage your workload more effectively!" *How to Obtain: Rescue Brittany and complete the tutorial on throwing captains. Dividing Labor #2 "Split into 3 squads to manage your workload even more efficiently!" *Area: Tropical Wilds *Location: On the other side of the small bridge, it should be right next to a Dirt Wall and some Fragments. Escaping "Shake Left analog/Joystick repeatedly to escape." *Area: Distant Tundra *Location: On the ledge home to 2 Swooping Snitchbugs and a Burgeoning Spiderwort. It should be in a corner at the very edge. Rescuing from bubbles "Knock into Pikmin to free them from bubbles!" *Area: Garden of Hope *Location: Near the Citrus Lump found to the left of the Bamboo Gate. Rescue Olimar #1 "Command the Pikmin carrying Captain Olimar!" *How to Obtain: Start carrying Olimar. Rescue Olimar #2 "The order of responsibility for commanding Pikmin is: Brittany, Charlie, Alph." *How to Obtain: Start carrying Olimar. Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Data Files